Just Like Candy
by tjtay
Summary: What I would have wanted to happen in the Candy Face episode between Chad and Sonny when she threw herself at him. Channy! R&R please!Rated T for no reasson. :D


Sonny knew that Chad wouldn't let her off about the Candy Face thing, unless she did something extreme. So when she did, she didn't know what she was doing until she had already done it.

"Ah, let me guess, _candy face,_ broke the camera." Chad stated, walking out from the falls tent, with his cast mates following behind him.

Sonny nodded her head fiercely, putting on a fake look of a horrified expression.

"Yeah, no footage to prove you guys were right, one of you is responsible for this and I'm pretty sure it was y-" and before Chad could finish what he was about to say, Sonny had flung herself at him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him hard on the lips.

When Sonny had made the sudden movement, all of Chad's cast mates, and Sonny's had jumped back a little, taking in what they were seeing.

Chad's sparkly eyes were wide open, but he slowly closed them, and moved one of his hands to her neck, and the other to her waist, gently pulling her closer.

Sonny had moved her hands from around his neck, and was now pulling on the collar of his robe, making sure that he wouldn't move.

The cast mates stood there shocked. They all had known that Chad and Sonny had something going on between them, but what just happened, they did not see coming. One of Chad's cast mates had his eyebrows raised, and was smirking as he watched one of his best friends and the girl that Chad had sometimes talked about to him kiss.

"I did not see that coming!" Nico shouted. The second he said this, all the cast mates broke out into a full on conversation. Chad gently pulled away, breathing heavily, and watched as Sonny slowly opened her eyes.

"Why-" Chad had begun, but cut himself on.

"I was just _so_ scared, candy face was right in front of me, and all I could think about was, 'if only Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of our generation was here to save us.'" Sonny lied. She had never planned on going this far with convincing him, it just sort of, well, happened.

" Sonny, I know your candy face." Chad whispered in her ear. Sonny's eyes widened. She had just all that for nothing? Well, now that she thought about it, it was a sweet kiss, but NO, she couldn't think of Chad that way.

"Chad, I'm-" Sonny began, but Chad cut her off.

"I know. But now, they are never going to leave us alone." Chad told Sonny. The cast mates were now silent again, and looking at them.

"Well, its about time, I'll say." Tawni spoke up. Sonny looked over at her. Sonny still had her hands gripped to Chad's robe, and he still had his wrapped around her waist.

( They hadn't heard about Sonny being candy face, and the whole they will never let Chad and Sonny live it down thing either. )

"I'm sorry?" Chad asked her.

"Well, you two have been playing cat and mouse ever since you met, and are to stubborn to tell each other your feelings." Tawni started to explain.

"Feelings? We don't have feelings." Chad replied.

"Oh, please! Anyone on this planet could see that you two are completely in love with each other." One of Chad's cast mates cut in.

Sonny bit her lip, and looked up to meet Chad's eyes. Chad had a slightly confused look on his face.

"You don't have feelings, do you?" He asked Sonny. Completely forgetting about the people around them. Everything and everyone had gone silent, waiting for Sonny to answer him.

"Well, uh, I, um, since your asking and all…" Sonny mumbled.

Chad made sure she was looking at him the whole time, trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"Well, I don't really know…" Sonny continued.

"Really Sonny, really? Because that kiss just now, I think you enjoyed it. I mean, you were the one who threw yourself at me remember." Chad said, smirking but smiling at the same time. Sonny's face turned a deep shade of red.

"Ok, Ok! Fine, I love you Chad Dylan Cooper! Happy now!" Sonny shouted, looking down at her feet. Everyone was smiling, and was waiting for Chad's next move. It had better be a good one, or they were all going to kill him for it.

Chad tilted his head to the side a bit, smiling that breath taking smile that always made Sonny want to melt, and took his hand and gently tilted her head up towards him, looking back and forth between Sonny's deep brown eyes, and her intriguing soft lips, before, grabbing her face with both of his hands, and bringing his mouth to hers. Sonny was smiling so wide that she thought it might get stuck that way.

Everyone cheered, clapped, and whistled for their cast mates, while watching them pull apart slightly.

"Mmm, tastes just like Candy." Chad whispered, before Sonny pulled him back for another kiss.

Ok, guys that's all! PLEASE review! And I'm sorry if this isn't that good, but right now it is exactly 3:18 in the morning, and I need to get some sleep.

So please!

REVIEW!

-Taylor

-tj-tay


End file.
